


It's Okay, I'm here

by TheEnchantress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps having nightmares about Cas killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, I'm here

“I need you”, Dean said, looking up into those baby blue eyes. The blade that Cas clutched so tightly in his hand fell to the ground with a clang. Dean sighed heavily with relief and dropped his outstretched arms to the ground.

Then Cas extended an open palm towards Dean’s face.

“No, Cas! Wait!” He exclaimed. But his pleas were not heard. Cas touched his face and Dean screamed. All at once, he felt this white-hot sensation. He felt his insides start to boil, sizzling into a liquid as his eyes were scorched out of his skull. He screamed in agony and Cas laughed as he fell to the floor, burnt to nothing by the heavenly fire.

Then Dean shot up in his bed, gasping for air. He checked himself over and he sighed when he realized that he wasn’t a singed pancake. He looked at the clock that was next to his shitty motel bed. 4:00am. Dean threw his blanket off and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

He returned to his bed and hopped under the blanket with a grunt. This was the fifth nightmare he has had about that night. He didn’t understand his dreams- he was fine. Bobby’s words then pierced his thoughts: _You just lost your best friend, but yeah, you’re fine_.

Dean prayed every night to Cas that he would come back. They really needed to talk. Dean thought about this before he decided to try and sleep again. _Cas,_ he started _. Cas I know things have been hard, but please come back. I’m not mad at you, just….Please come back._ He waited for a few moments in hope that Cas would answer tonight. But to no surprise, he didn’t show up. Dean sighed then rolled over on his side. He thought about Cas. He thought about how much he missed him. Dean grew tired while being lost in his thoughts and started to drift off to sleep.

When he woke up a little later, it was because he sensed that something was off. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurry with sleepiness. When his senses became sharper, he felt heat pressed against him. He rolled over and started as he saw a fully clothed Castiel laying beside him.

“Cas?” He asked with sleep in his voice. Cas opened his eyes.

“Hello, Dean”, he said.

“What are you-” but Dean was cut off by Castiel holding up his hand.

“It’s okay Dean. I’m here. Go back to sleep”.

Dean had so many questions for him, but decided to do what his angel said. He rolled over, facing away from Castiel. If Cas was still there in the morning, he could talk to him then. A moment later, he felt the angel’s arms wrap around his waist and press them together. Dean smiled at the feeling and slowly fell back asleep.

He had no more nightmares after that night.


End file.
